


Happy accident

by fujoshizaya



Series: Midorima the Oha-Asa baka~ [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshizaya/pseuds/fujoshizaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I can't find anything good to write here (; _ ;  ) You can find out by reading the fiction. It will include some light fluff, kissing and hugging~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy accident

**Author's Note:**

> It has been some time since I last time writed whole fanfiction~ so I'm kind of happy now. First time writing one here, nice to meet you all (^ v ^ ). I have an account in ff.net going with Akari_Yukimura as my nick. I have about 30-40 fiction ideas noted up and they wait for a day when I have the mood to write. I know my english is not the best ever but I will do my best to improve it little by little. I hope everyone will have fun reading my writings and I really love if I can get some comments about my fiction. Thank you.
> 
> Also, this fiction will be a part of "Midorima the Oha-Asa baka~" serie (^ v ^ )

_‘As for todays last place. The last place will go to, Scorpio! If you are a Scorpio be aware, today will be your worst day of the week! Thank you for listening todays Oha-Asa horoscopes.’_

Midorima had prepared his lucky item, the pink towel and Takao’s as well which was a white/orange armband and was heading outside knowing Takao would already be waiting him with the bicycle-rickshaw combination.

”Ohayo Shin-chan~” Takao smiled brightly stunning Midorima for a short while before he walked becides his teammate. There was a short pause as before Midorima took the armband from his pocket and held it out for Takao.

”Eh? What’s this? It’s not my birthday today isn’t it Shin-chan?” Takao looked at the greenhaired male with a questioning look.  
”Because today your luck is the worst nanodayo-” Midorima said so seriously that the raven could not think anything to say back.  
”Eeeh. Really? Well I don’t believe in stuff like that so you can hold it for me right?” Takao smiled. ”It’t not like I will die or anything, haha!” he laughed it off and held the armband back to the taller males hand.

Midorima squeesed his bandaged fingers around the soft object and was planning to talk Takao to take it back. _‘I just don’t want anything to happen to you today Takao.’_ As if he could say that.

”I will drive.” Takao suddenly interrupted Midorima’s thoughts and sat on the bike ready to go.  
”Fine.” Midorima said and puched his glasses up a little bit trying to hide his soft blush from his friend.

 

 

\---

 

The day was hot and the school seemed to last forever as Midorima and Takao were both waiting for the basketball practise after school. They would have practise match against Kaijō Hight next week and they were palnning to use every change to practise before that. Both Midorima and Takao were excisted about fighting against them, since they have Kise Ryouta as a member of the team. It would indeed become an interesting fight against the two teams, which both happen to have one of the members of the generationg of the miracles.

Takao wrote a note and threw it behind him. The crumbled paperball landed in front of Midorima and he looked front to see Takao looking back at him nodding that he would open it.

 _‘Practise today evening?’_ The paper also had a small drawing of Takao smiling and holding a basketball. Midorima smiled a little and wrote him back, giving the note to the ravens hand which was now being held back showing that he wanted to know the answear.

 _‘Yes if there is no one else using the gym after the team practise.’_ Takao quickly wrote something as the time was growing short and threw the note back.

 _‘Right! Let’s give out best again today.’_ Takao had now added also drawing of Midorima who was cleaning his fingernails and then the school bell rang and the lessons ended for the day.

”Aaaah! That was one hell of a day right Shin-chan~” Takao stretched and started to pack his stuff in his schoolbag. ”Hey, let’s hurry up to the gym already.” Takao was so full of energy after all this sitting and studying that he felt like exploding.  
  
”Fine fine, don’t be in so much of a hurry please.” Midorima simply stated as he was still packing his stuff away looking at his friend who was now playing air guitar and humming something with all his mind. Once Midorima was ready they headed to the hallway together.

Midorima had already forgotten about Takao’s bad luck as they were heading to the gym. But that came right back to his head when they were walking down the stairs and Midorima had somekind of a bad feeling. Then some girls were running past them one of them accidentally pushing Takao’s shoulder at the same timejust like from a cheap movie a group of girls ran past them down the stairs, one of them accidentally pushed Takao’s shoulder making him lose his footing and falling forward. Midorima acted quickly and grapped the smaller males hand pulling him in his arms as they both fell down the stairs.

”KYAAA!” A scream was heard from the hallway as the pair of teens were lying on the floor not moving an inch. Midorima’s bag had opened from the impact and his books were lying on the floor with a pink towel and white/orange armband

 

 

\---

 

The first one to wake up in the schools infirmary was Takao, he had a slight headache and he looked around trying to figure out where he was. _‘This must be the school infirmary?’_ Takao noted to himself as he touched his head and then remembers that he was being held by someone before he hit the ground. _‘Shin-chan! What happened to him!’_ Takao panicked but as he looked around he noticed the familiar green haired teen in next bed. The glasses were on the table between them and the insides of Midorima’s bag were also placed there. _‘Pink towel? Maybe it was his lucky item… well it really didn’t help him right?’_ Takao slowly touched the soft fabric and felt something smaller inside. He opened the towel and the armband he had given back to Midorima was there. _‘M-maybe it was my fault that this happened? But I don’t even believe in horoschopes… It shouldn’t affect him but…’_ Takao felt sad about what had happened and went to get a chair so he could sit next to the still unconscious male. The doctor had already left the infirmary and there was a note where was told to lock the place after the last one had left the infirmary.

Takao placed the chair next to the bed and he looked at Midorima’s face. _‘What a long eyelashes. His lips look so soft, like his hair… I… somekinda want those lips to… kiss me…’_ Takao then blushed so hard that his whole face was red _‘W…W-w-w… WHAT THE HELL I’M THINKING!!!’_ He then realized that he had actually said that aloud as Shin-chan was looking at him.

”A-ah… S-Shin-chan…” Takao tried to smile but the blush he had made him cover his face. ”S-sorry.” He then quietly added.  
”About what?” Midorima calmly said as he sat up.  
”T-that I got you in a state like this.”  
  
Midorima sighed and petted Takao’s hair. His long slender fingers made the raven shiver and feel warm.  
  
”I-I’m really sorry.” Takao choked.  
”What did I just say Takao? It’s not your fault, I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself. It’s not like you did anything wrong nanodayo-.”

Takao just nodded and covered his eyes from the green haired teen. He just smiled and tried to thank Midorima but failed to do so as his voice was lost due to the chokes that escaped instead. Midorima pulled the raven in his lap and hugged him. Takao realized how big and warm Midorima’s body was and burried his face in the males chest.

”Calmed yet?” Midorima then asked patting the smaller males back. Takao gave a small nod and squeezed the back of Midorima’s shirt and took a deep breath, breathing the scent of Midorima before letting go and facing the green eyes in front of him. Takao had a slight blush in his face and he tried to say something but then he felt something soft on his lips and his eyes widened.

 _’S-Shin-chan?’_ Takao was taken back by the action. Midorima had just kissed him! He still felt a tingling sensation after Midorima pulled back and just looked at him trying to read his thoughts.

”I saved you because you’re important to me Takao, you don’t have any rights to complain nanodayo-” Midorima said and took the glasses from the table putting them on smiling at his friend ”I love you Takao.”

Takao felt so happy that he didn’t know what he could say, the moment Midorima had kissed him he knew right away that he didn’t hate it, it was the opposite actually. He was now awkwardly covering his blushing face and feeling how hot his face was now he realized that he must be as red as a tomato.

”How do you feel about me, Takao?” Midorima suddenly asked making Takao flinch, Midorima had no intention to go back now. There was no going back to the old times with the situtation like this but maybe it was better that way. After all they both were having same kind of feelings towards each others.

Takao took a deep breath and clutched the front of his shirt whispering ”I … too.”  
”What? What did you say?” Midorima teased the raven, since it was such a rare moment to see the always so open Takao to be so shy.  
”I too, love you. Shin-chan.” Takao said with a soft gentle whisper. Midorima then smiled at the blushing boy softly placing a kiss on his forehead and pullin his partner to a warm hug.

Midorima had received a text message from Ōtsubo [I heard what happened, take it easy for few days and then come to the practise, I deny all practise until you both have recovered fully so take it easy both of you.]

”So? No practise thsi evening?” Takao looked kind of disappointed.  
”Who said that?” Midorima gave him a wide smile and kissed Takao making the point guard blush since he now realized that their feelings were mutual they might do something more than just kissing~

 

The end.


End file.
